Alone For a Weekend With Inuyasha
by KiKi-Kami-Sama
Summary: Alot like my first love, but with Kagome. Kagome went home for Christmas weekend to visit her family to find that they were gone. Kagome has to make up a test for the weekend and can't go back. What will Inuyasha and Kagome do when they're alone? rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. **

I saw Kikyo lying on a low branch. Is Kikyo sleeping? She looked so frail and sad. She woke up quickly. "I see that my barrier was not strong enough to prevent you from finding me. "

"Barrier. What barrier? I don't remember seeing anything like that." I saw Kikyo's soul stealers arrive. "Are you the one that has been luring the souls of women away? It is you isn't it? You have to stop. You've got to set them free."

"Is he not here with you?"

"Huh, I came on my own. Inuyasha sent off to find you earlier." That's right he must have been trying to come here.

"Tell me what is your relationship?" She touched my forehead and she read my mind. She read about my emotions for Inuyasha. She did not look pleased. She immobilized me. What did she do to me? I can't move. "This will end your interfering." I saw Inuyasha coming from a distance. Kikyo made her soul stealers trap me to the tree. I can't move. "Inuyasha has come. I fear he has not come to save you. His purpose lies in seeing me." No it can't be true. "You will not interfere."

"Interfere? Are you still planning on destroying Inuyasha? He's not your enemy. Some one did this to you on purpose." I smiled at her. "Inuyasha would have never taken your life Kikyo." Why does Inuyasha love this woman?

"Hm, from your countenances I gather you except me to be rejoicing." What? She is not pleased to hear this? I thought this would make her happy. "Some one caused my premature demise. Will my murderer's death bring me back to life?"

"I guess not."

"The dead have but one wish, to walk amongst the living once again, a wish that will never be realized. However this dead woman can wish for one thing." She grabbed her chest and gave a look of utmost contentment. "I wish for a heart, the heart of the man whom I shall never allow to forget me. That is my desire."

"You'll never allow him to forget about you? You mean Inuyasha?"

"It is clear that Inuyasha wishes for my death. That is a good thing because it means he feels remorse for our dispute." She laughed a little. My blood boiled from the sight of her. "Let him feel remorseful. I shall never allow him to forget about me. Time will not advance. Thus allowing me to live in a dimension where time is frozen. I can live on inside of his heart here in my frozen creation."

"You're always on Inuyasha's mind. Why can't you be satisfied with that? He hasn't forgotten you all these years. He thinks of you all the time. Isn't that good enough?" I'd love it if he thought of me that much.

"When Inuyasha and I departed we despised one another. The love you speak of is but a shallow emotion, an emotion that only served to deepen the hatred. Nothing can resolve ones determination for exacting vengeance than the way bitterness can. If he must love, let him love my consuming resentment. And in return I shall love his heart while it falls in deep despair. "

"No Kikyo it's senseless. Your hatred is totally pointless. I…" We both heard rustling from a near by bush. I gasped. We both turned to see Inuyasha standing there. He was breathing heavily. "Inuyasha, you've got to talk to Kikyo. Please tell her what happened. How Naraku deceived you." He walked past me without noticing that I was there. "Inuyasha?" My chest was aching.

"Kikyo?" He didn't hear me. He can't even see me. "So you were the one doing it, gathering the souls of the dead women." Why was he so surprised? It seems like the kind of evil thing she would do. She tried to kill him all this time and yet he still loves her. Why can't he move on?

"My body is molded from the bones and earth from my grave sight. It must be sustained by human souls if I wish to remain here. Inuyasha…you must despise me. I have drawn in the souls of the dead to maintain my presence and it is my hatred of you that fuels my actions."

"That's just ludicrous! You may very well despise me, but the feeling not mutual. Kikyo, I never stop thinking about you not even for an instant." I thought so. Inuyasha has never forgotten about Kikyo. Sure why would he have. Still it's hard to hear out loud. Inuyasha has been taken away from me. What am I saying? It's not like he was ever my boyfriend or anything. "I could never hate you or think less of you. It's your spirit that I care for not your appearance."

"Truly, Inuyasha, you wouldn't?" She walked up to him and caressed his face. "You wouldn't despise me if I used these hands to steal the life from you?" She looked deep into his eyes. She stood up on her toes and slowly moved forward to kiss him. She's kissing him! When the kissed had ended she hugged him tightly. "Inuyasha, after meeting you I renounce my position as a shrine priestess. I became an ordinary woman." She squeezed him closer to her. "I longed to embrace you like this when I was alive." Finally he gave in. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Inuyasha, you're going to take her back. Sure you are it's only to be expected. What am I doing here watching them like this? I'm such a fool. Oh great, now I'm probably going to start crying. I can't believe what an idiot I am."

"We are unable to turn back the hands of time. So please allow me to embrace you a little longer."

"I can't save you…I can't do anything to help you except stay like this. If only time could stand still."

"Would you agree to that, if I did stop time?"

"Yes, I don't care as long as…as long as I'm with you." He squeezed her tighter. I can't stand Kikyo.

"I can't stand to watch. I could leave you alone if you'd just release me. I'd just crawl under a rock or something like… Hey are you listening to me?" I was getting frustrated with her. My eyes narrowed on her.

"Inuyasha, I will never let you go. Come with me to the depths of hell."

"He's being dragged down with her. Inuyasha, snap to it! You gotta get out of there! It's no use, he's unconscious! Listen, Kikyo because I know you can hear me! That's not fair! Inuyasha said he wanted to be with you! I didn't hear him say anything about wanting to die with you! Inuyasha's going after Naraku for deceiving you both fifty years ago! He still has things to do! Inuyasha wants to live to fight Naraku more than anything! And he is determined to stay alive until he fights Naraku to avenge your death!" She looked at me. "Do you understand what I am saying?" She shot a spell at me and I fell onto the ground. "Oh, Kikyo…"

"And what if he does exact revenge? Would that serve to revive me?" She went back to holding Inuyasha. "Come, Inuyasha, come than rather stay here and live with my memory. You and I share the same desires."

"You're down right evil. The poor guy's unconscious, remember? Otherwise he would never follow you. Do us all a favor and let go of Inuyasha. I'm telling you…hands off of him!" I expelled a spell at Kikyo. Her soul was flowing out from her body. She screamed. I did this before with mistress centipede.

"Inuyasha, come!" Kikyo kept dragging Inuyasha down deeper.

"Wake up! Don't let her take you Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" He woke up and looked at the place where I was hiding. He jumped out of her grasp and went to me. Good, he was safe from her.

"Kagome?" My heart was overjoyed that he had come to save me. He killed her soul stealers and joined me by my side. He brushed the hair out of my face. "Kagome, what in the world do you think you're doing here?"

"Me! I'm the one who should be asking that question!"

"Me, well um, it's hard to explain." We both looked at Kikyo in the hole in the ground. "What's happening to her?" She stood up and grabbed her chest. Ha she was in pain. That's what she gets for toying with Inuyasha feelings.

"Does that girl mean more to you than I do?" We looked at each other and began to blush. Her soul stealers were taking her away.

"No wait, Kikyo, listen to me."

"Inuyasha never forget. Remember the feeling of my lips against yours for it was real." She vanished.

"Goodbye Kikyo." whispered Inuyasha. I got to my feet and started to walk away. Inuyasha quickly noticed my absences. "Hey wait!"

"Stay away!"

"What are you mad at me for?"

"We really need to talk Inuyasha. How bout you look for the sacred jewel shards on your own? Whaddya say cus I don't think I'll be able to help you anymore." I could not look at his face. It would just break my heart.

"Where's all this stuff comin' from? You're the only one that can locate the jewels. I need you to help me."

"Is that all I'm good for? Finding jewels. That really is the only reason you need me." There was an awkward silence. I knew it. "What am I rambling on about? Forget it, just forget I said anything. I guess it's the thought of being on my own in the world is kind of a lonely prospect."

"You're not alone. I'm right here with you, unless you don't want to be with me anymore." Of course I want to be with you dough brain.

"Inuyasha, I get it. You weren't able to see me there at all were you? I saw the whole thing between you and Kikyo." He moved closer to me.

"You mean…"

"Yup, from start to finish. So I'd appreciate it if you leave me alone for a bit." I started to walk away.

"Hey don't do this to me. What do ya mean by the whole thing? Wait Kagome! What was I doing when you saw me? Wait, tell me Kagome!"

"SIT!" He went face first into the ground "I mean the whole thing, from start to finish!" I sighed. "I'm going home." I left him there without caring. In the morning I was leaving. It was Christmas and I needed to go home. I tripped over a rock and was going to kick it when I thought to myself forget. I jumped into the well. When I got home I realized that I forgot my bag. I went back to the feudal era. "What's the matter with me? I was in such a daze I forgot my bag over here. Hey, can anyone up there hear me?" I heard Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha talking amongst them.

"What will you do Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

"Which girl will you choose?"

"Answer!"

"Which one?"

It took Inuyasha a while to answer. "I don't suppose I could have both of them?"

"You two-timer!" exclaimed Shippo.

"Well, it's a common problem between men such as ourselves and its one thing to have both, but another to keep it a secret. For if either girl were to find out…"

"Sit!"

"That's right, big sit." They looked down to see Inuyasha in the ground.

"They say karma includes bad thoughts."

"Just as well it spared him a great deal of grief." I climbed out of the well to discover that Inuyasha was in hole so deep that it was bigger than Shippo. Inuyasha looked up and gazed into my eyes.

"Kagome, you're back."

"I forgot my bag." I said coolly to him.

I started to walk away. "Yah!" I ignored him. "You! Will you at least listen to my explanation!"

"I'm listening." I gave him a cold look.

"If what happened injured you feelings…I apologize! Do you **hear **me!" He doesn't have to yell at me. "Well! What **more** do you want!" he doesn't sound terribly apologetic…"It was the kiss, wasn't it! Feh. You're angry about the fact that I kissed her!" oh he's a big romantic talker.

"I'd forgotten about that…You really **are** a fool, aren't you!"

"Then…then…"

"You just don't get it, do you? 'I realized I actually **did** want you near me.' After what you said to **me!** How could you tell Kikyo that you've never stopped thinking about her, huh! Which is the truth!" There was an awkward silence.

"They're both true." What! He's a two-timer!

Whoa, she's lost her steam." said Shippo.

"Rule two:" began Miroku. "Just because it's true doesn't mean you should say it."

"For fifty years, Kikyo's soul has wandered…unable to break free of this haunted world. She wouldn't have met that fate…If I'd simply been able to trust her." I said nothing. "How can you expect me to forget that?" I turned around. I needed to know.

"I'm going to ask you one final question."

"What!"

"Am I…just Kikyo's replacement?"

"What? You idiot! Haven't I told you over and over again that you're not! Fine, yes, maybe at the very beginning I thought you looked a bit like her…but now I know you! To me, you are only **you!** Kagome. I…I like it…When I'm with you. Somehow…I feel calmer…Kagome…" He swept me into his arms and gave me a passionate kiss. I began to blush, my first kiss. When he had finished he stared deeply into my eyes.

"Do you understand my feelings now?" I nodded. I couldn't believe he did that to me. I touched my lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I looked at him. My inside burned to ask him the question I was longing to ask, but what if he denied me. Can my heart take another blow? My nerve overpowered me and my question came spilling out of my mouth before I could stop myself. "Do you want come to my house for Christmas?"

"What did you say?"

"Do you want to come to my house for Christmas? My brother keeps asking me to invite you over. Might not be fun though. I have to make up a history test." He starred into my eyes.

"Sure why not." Miroku and Shippo looked shocked.

"Okay." I beamed up at him. I was glad he said yes. I looked at Miroku's and Shippo's faces. "Don't worry I'll bring you both back a Christmas present."

"When will you be back, Kagome?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah, when?" interrupted Shippo. "You don't except me to stay with this guy the whole time?"

"Don't worry we'll be back in three days tops." I smiled at them. Inuyasha and I walked over to the well. "Have a good holiday you guys. Take care of each other." Before we jumped down into the well I saw Miroku and Shippo exchanged concerned looks.

When our feet had touched the bottom Inuyasha hoisted me up and out of the well. I walked out of the shrine and made my way to my house. When I reached the front door I yelled, "Sota, mom, gramps we're home!" But nobody answered. "Mom, gramps, Sota are you here?" I walked into the kitchen to find that it was unoccupied. I saw a note posted onto the refrigerated door.

_**Kagome**_

_**Didn't think you would make it for Christmas. **_

_**If you get this message I'm sorry.**_

_**We were invited to a relative's house **_

_**and won't be back until New Years. **_

_**There are some leftovers in the fridge for you **_

_**if you get hungry.**_

_**Love Mom.**_

"WHAT!" Inuyasha turned up behind me.

"What's the matter Kagome?"

"My family won't be here for the holiday. Eh, I was hoping for a home cooked meal. I'll have to fend for myself as usual."

"So does that mean were…alone?" I gasped I had never thought of that. That would make me and Inuyasha alone…in my house…FOR A FULL WEEKEND! We stared at each other and blushed. We turned away from each other. My palms were sweating and my heart was pounding with extreme speed. What will we do? Would he make me sleep with him? No, he's Inuyasha he'd never take advantage of me.

"Um, if this is too awkward for you I could always go back home."

"No stay!" I yelled before I could stop myself. I had to keep myself busy. I had to keep my mind off of him. I put up Christmas lights, but he took them from me and stapled them around my roof. Okay, that didn't get my mind off him. Next I tried getting a Christmas tree, but he went to a forest to cut one down for me. Gir, I couldn't find anything I can do that he won't help me with. He cleaned the house, put up the Christmas light on the tree and even CLEANED THE DISHES! Why is he doing this? Why couldn't he be his usual annoying self? Why is he being so nice? Finally I came up with something he couldn't help me do.

"I'm going to cook dinner." He gave me a saddened look. Ha, I knew it. He couldn't cook to save his life. To repay him for all his work I made him Ramen with potatoes chips and dog biscuits. (I know it sounds discussing, but hey don't you think he'd eat it.) Now I didn't owe him anything. I was free of repayment. He didn't speak all through dinner. He didn't even look at me. That kind of made me depressed. What did I do wrong?

I thought it was time to give him his present. "Here Inuyasha, I made you this." I handed him over a blanket I had made. It was red and fuzzy with bones all over it. He looked down on it, his face expression not changing. I felt a stab in my heart. I guess he didn't like it. "It's okay if you hate it. It's the first one I'd ever made. I didn't except it to be all that good."

"Oh, it's not that Kagome."

"Then what is it?"

"The reason why I was working so hard today was to pay you back for not getting you a gift." My heart skipped a beat. He did all that because he felt bad for not getting me a present? I felt like I was a terrible person. I almost cried. He looked at my face. I guess he read my feelings because the next moment he held me close to his chest.

"It's okay I'm sure I can make it up in another way." I starred into his face. What did he mean by that? His eyes showed me loving that they had never shown before. He lends down and kissed my lips gently. When he finished he held me tighter and without looking at me he muttered, "I love you." I gasped. My heart was racing. Did he really mean that or was that to make up for the present?

**The Gift**

Kagome and Inuyasha meet under the tree where they meet for the first time. It's Christmas time and they are here to exchange their gifts. The snow is falling upon their heads.

"Merry Christmas, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked deep into her eyes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little packaged wrapped in a huge leaf.

"Happy holidays, Kagome. Kagome, I sold the Tessaiga to Sesshoumaru to buy you this beautiful new chain to keep the Shikon jewel safe."

Kagome was surprised from his thoughtfulness. But then she looked a bit nervous.

"Oh…Inuyasha, It is beautiful! But I sold the Shikon jewel to Naraku to buy you a new sheath for the Tessaiga!"

Inuyasha looked confused. Sesshoumaru and Naraku stand beside them both while they both realized what they had both done. At the same time the both said, claimly,

"Oh, crap."

**Hey if you liked that crap I've got more on my fanfic called RANDOM CRAP!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Note: If you read the sex scene and recognize it. It's the same one from Mid Summer's Night Dream, just more descriptive and for a woman and man. I'm not very creative. I'm running out of sex scene ideas. Big sweat drop**

"I'm sorry that Kikyo made you cry." Inuyasha whispered in my ears. It felt like ages ago that Kikyo had been embraced like this by Inuyasha. I had almost forgotten. "You are the most important person in my life. It doesn't matter if I'm a half-breed anymore. It doesn't matter what other people think. I love you the most."

I broken apart from his arms and turned my face away from him. I didn't want to look at him. I was furious. "That's what you said to Kikyo as well, huh!" I looked at him to find that he was starring at me.

"You really think so?" I turned my head away again.

"Yes, I really do! I'm almost positive about it! And let me say something…" I stopped. He came closer to me and kissed me on the cheek. I began to yell again. "I know you're lying!" But he silenced me with a passionate kiss. I had this feeling that we are going to end up sleeping together. But if he didn't want me he wouldn't be here. He could have gone with Kikyo. He leaned his stiff body against mine.

My mind must have gone blank because some how we seemed to have moved into my bedroom. He was massaging my tongue with his as he lay upon me. I let out little whimpers. "You are a great kisser." I said to him.

"What makes you say that?"

"Just because…" Because it felt wonderful; it tasted like nothing my mouth had ever feasted on before. These kisses were better than the ones before. I moaned with ecstasy as he ripped off all my buttons in one sweep. He unzipped my skirt and slowly pulled it down with my underwear, leaving a trail of kisses behind it. He starred at my bosom. He looked confused. Apparently he had never seen a bra before. He didn't know what to do with it so he tore it off.

He began to lavish my nipple with his warm tongue. It began to harden. When Inuyasha had realized this he nipped at it. "You bit me!"

"I'm sorry, but you're just so tempting. Everything about you looks good enough to eat. You're lips; you're breast, belly button, even you're…" He didn't give me an answer. All he did was lick his lips and put his face in between my legs. He teased me as he licked at my entrance. I bite my fist to stifle my moans. He rubbed my legs so they would be less tense. I began to feel a burning in my stomach. I knew what was coming.

"Not yet! No!" I yelled. I rode the waves of pleasure. I came inside of Inuyasha's mouth. He seemed shocked.

"Well that was quick." I was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, this is my first time. I didn't know…"

"You didn't know it would feel this good so you came early." He caressed my cheeks and I saw my come dribbling from his mouth.

"You can spit that out if you want." He didn't answer; all he did was flip me over quickly and began to finger me. "Oh God!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I shoved my face into the pillow so that the neighbors wouldn't hear me. Inuyasha just gave me an evil little smirk as he watched my expressions.

"Do you like this?" I lifted my head from the pillow.

"Yeah…Inuyasha I have that feeling in my stomach a…" But before I could finish my sentence I had felt the wonderful sensation flow through my body again. "Oh God! Yes!" He began to growl in my ear. He laid me on my back and began to lap at my core again. More I wanted more. I thought he had read my mind as he added his fingers in with his tongue. "Please stop!" I yelled at him.

"Why because you going to come again? If you really want me to I will stop." A sudden monster arose from me.

"No don't stop! More! If you don't please me I will send you back to the feudal era." He looked shocked at my answer, but then it turned into a pleased look. He fingered me a bit more to prepare me. I'm going to do it. I'm going to sleep with Inuyasha. He trusted himself inside of me. I screamed. I thought this was supposed to feel good. Why did it hurt?

"Relax, it's okay. Don't worry I'll be gentle. I won't hurt you." The pain eased away quickly replacing it with pleasure.

"Oh God!"

"I'm going to start moving again. Okay, Kagome?"

"Okay…" But he was not gentle He trusted hard inside of me. I yelled with both pain and pleasure. He stopped quickly.

"Does it still hurt Kagome? I'm sorry, I said I would be gentle, but I can't…stop! I'm sorry Kagome! This is all my…"

"No!" I yelled. It was not his fault. "No, it's not that."

"Then what's wrong with me?"

"It's my fault. This is my first time." He seemed to understand. He pumped in and out of me with such loving I couldn't believe it was the same person. He held me close to his chest.

"Why are you so quiet?" Inuyasha asked me after a couple of minutes. Sweat was dripping fro his face.

"Because I'm embarrassed. This is my first time and it feels so good."

"Then just let it all out, you'll feel a lot better. Or should I make you scream?" I starred deeply in his eyes.

"I love you, Inuyasha." With that he began to quicken his pace. "Yes!" I screamed. It felt good to be alive and with him. I knew he was near the edge and knowing that brought me closer to mine. We entwined are hands as I yelled, "I love you Inuyasha!" With one more thrust we both toppled over. He kissed me and I curled up next to the warmth of his chest. I fell asleep listening to the beating of his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The moment I had awoken I had realized something. I FORGOT TO STUDY! I got up quickly and hurried to my desk. I dedicated this day to study for my history test. Inuyasha stood behind me curiously watching me. "What are you doing Kagome?"

"I'm study Inuyasha and if you don't mind I need to concentrate. I have to be alone for awhile."

"Okay." He left; finally no distractions. He was not gone long. I was chewing on my pencil when I heard a knock behind me.

"Come in." I responded.

"I've brought snacks."

"Can you even make anything?"

"No, but I tried. How hard can spreading butter on toast be? Oh and I also brought juice." He laid the tray next to my book. I took a bite of toast. It actually tasted normal. He glanced at it. "What are you studying?"

"History. I have to learn about the Takeda clan."

"Need any help?"

"What would you know?"

"Hey! Do you want my help or not?" He actually helped me with my homework.

"Wow! You really know you're stuff!"

"Hey I'm living history. It looks like for your test you have to memorize these dates."

"I don't think I can!"

"Stop complaining and start memorizing. Write down what happened here."

"Okay."

"Good! It looks like you've memorized this one."

"Well that's good."

"Good job." He leaned down and kissed me. I raised my head up to kiss him, but he retreated.

"Kiss me again!"

"Nope!" he said with a playful tone. He made me face my desk. "Remember you have to study." I was furious until I felt a sensation in the pit of my stomach.

"If I have to study then why are you fingering me?" I let out a moan. My stomach was burning.

"Just keep writing down those answers."

"It's harder than you think." I gasped. "Please stop! Stop it! I have to study!" I couldn't concentrate.

"I'm trying to help you. Just right down this one." I scribbled down the answer to the question he was pointing to. "Great job!" He added another finger in. Why do I always wear shirts! I so stupid, I forgot to put underwear on. "If you can memorize half of them I'll let you come."

"I'm sick of studying. What do I get if I memorize them all?" He gave me an evil little smirk.

"What do you want me to do with you?" He began fondling my breast. I was panting hard. But before I realized seconds it before it happened. It felt like my insides were crashing down.

"No!" I yelled. I had released.

"Fuck! You haven't even memorized ¼ of it yet. Man you come so early. Such a disappointment." Once I finished writing down all my answer he slammed me to the desk. He fingered me as he read through my answers. "Don't move!" I laid there panting when he said my name. "Kagome! You've made a mistake." He took his fingers out of me. I missed their absence. "Do it again."

"Can't I sit in my chair?"

"No you get it all wet." I continued to finish the question. Once I had written down my answer his fingers entered my once again. He pinned me to my desk. "Raise you hips." he commanded. "Just like you were before Kagome." I thought to myself that this was so embarrassing. It started to hurt so I tried to spread my legs apart. "No, you're not going to spread them apart."

Inuyasha got on his knees and began to lick at my core. "Noooo! Stop! No, stop it Inuyasha!"

"Heh, you're coming so much already."

"Stop touching me!"

"Why, you know you want it." I collapsed.

"You're such a jerk!"

"Shhh! I'm sorry! I teased you to much, huh?" He kissed me gently and my anger ebb away. I kissed him back. I loved him so much. "Please don't be mad at me. Do you want to do it?"

"Uh huh…"

"Well your books are on the bed. We could move them, but I don't want to lose the mood. Is it okay on the floor?"

"Yeah. But I want to try something." I bent down my head near his stomach and began to leave a trail of kisses down to his dick. I began to suck on it. He let out little gasp and threw his head back with pleasure.

"Don't make me come or else we can't have sex." I nodded. When I had finished I looked at him. "Are you ready Kagome?"

"Yes."

"You have a test today so I want you on top."

"What? But I'm not sure…"

"I'd prefer it this way. It won't hurt you as much." I wasn't sure if I could do this. I got on top of him and positioned myself.

"Is this right?"

"Not quite." I moved a little and slid down him.

"Oh God!" I moaned.

"Loosen up, Kagome. It'll feel better. You need help?" I nodded. He took my hips and moved me around. I moaned louder, "There you go." I was riding him like he was a horse.

"Oh God Inuyasha. I can't do anything. You have to help me." He picked me up by the hips and slid me down quickly. We both groaned together. Inuyasha was now panting hard.

"That's it Kagome. You're getting a lot better."

"It's nothing compared to you. I'm sorry Inuyasha you'll have to move for me. I'm too tired."

"Heh, you little whore." He trusted inside of me with a quick pace. Ever few trusted the pace would quicken.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! More! More!"

"You want more?"

"Yes I want more!" Why does he make me say such embarrassing things? I could feel myself blushing.

"Are you sure? You sure it doesn't hurt because I could stop." He started caressing my face.

"No, keep going." We switched positions. I wrapped my legs around his hips and I was grabbing onto his shoulders. I let out little whimpers as he kissed my neck and was slowly moving in and out of me. He reached a spot were I felt unbearable pleasure. He moved down and began kissing my breast. I couldn't stop myself anymore. "Yes Inuyasha! Stay right there!"

"You like this?"

"Yes!" He was withdrawing from me. "No don't! Stay like this!

"You're back must be killing you. I thought I'd take you from behind." I grabbed him and pulled him closer to me.

"No, I'm fine. I want to see your face. It makes me come harder." I raised my head so I could kiss him.

"All right. I love watching you enjoy this." His pace was growing faster and faster. His back was getting tense and I knew he was near the edge. At the precise moment we both let go I realized what I did wrong on my homework. He fell On top of me and we laid on my floor panting.

A couple of hours later I took my test. The highest score was a 98 and the lowest was a 20. I got the highest score in the class. I told this to Inuyasha. "You got the best score? All right Kagome! When's your next test? I'll help you!" I just hoped he didn't use this learning technique with anyone else. I didn't know what I should be more proud of, him able to help me with my homework or me finally acing a test after a few months of not showing up and failing.

When I got home I called my mom to tell her my score. "I'm happy you got an A and I'm sorry we had to leave you home alone." I said nothing. I was not going to tell my mom that Inuyasha was spending the weekend with me. And especially what he did to help me get that A.

**What could have happened while Kagome was at school…**

Inuyasha walked into Kagome's room. Kagome's cat woke up as Inuyasha yelled.

"Kagome! Are you here!"

Inuyasha noticed that the computer was flashing.

"Hey, look that thing is on."

He walked over to the computer to read what it said. Hm. It looks like Kagome has written a couple of stories."

He looked at the rating.

"Lemons? Aren't they that type of sour fruit I eat?"

He clearly pictured a very yellow lemon in his mind. (So innocent)

"Hey," exclaimed Inuyasha.

He looked at the screen. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru hot bath  
See what happens when they're both not fighting.  
Inuyasha - Fiction Rated: M - English - Drama/General - Chapters: 4 - Words: 1290 - Reviews: 106 - Updated: 9-4-05 - Published: 8-31-05

"This has my name on it."

Inuyasha started to read.

**Disclaimer: I could own Inuyasha if I wanted to.**

**Chapter 1**

Sesshoumaru gathered Inuyasha tightly in his arms. He looked up at his older brother and muttered, "Be gentle." He let out an evil cackle. He closed in on Inuyasha. With one swipe of his claws he ripped off Inuyasha's clothing and began to...

Inuyasha eyes grow big while his pupils grew small. A huge sweat drop falling from his head.

"OH MY #$ING GOD!"

When Inuyasha was back to the Feudal Era he was standing by himself still with the biggest sweat drop you could imagine.

He thought to himself _I will never eat lemons again._

Sango looked confused and turned to Kagome.

"Kagome?"

"Hm."

"What exactly happened to Inuyasha while he was at house?"

"I don't know. I was at school, but he broke my computer."

You like this I've got more in RANDOM CRAP!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**I know. It's a really short sex scene. **

"What?" I screamed from the phone.

"What happened? What's the matter Kagome?"

"Quiet Inuyasha," I whispered. I pointed to the phone and we seemed to have an unspoken agreement. I continued to talk to my mother. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I now just remember." answered my mother. "I thought no one would be home so I told them yes." I hung up on my mom. I was furious with her. What am I suppose to do now? I turned to look at Inuyasha.

"What seems to be the matter Kagome?"

"The water gets turned off in a couple of hours. I have to wash the dishes, clean the windows and water the plants. Not to mention I haven't taken a single bath since I got here. I'm filthy!"

"Well I help you with your chores. It'll get done twice as fast. But I need to take a bath as much as you do." He had a look of mock concentration. "We'll just have to take a bath together!" I gulped. Man did those chores go by fast. It seemed like no time before we were in the tub together. He had an annoyed look on his face. Apparently he didn't like the scent of the water.

"There just bubbles Inuyasha. It makes it more fun to take a bath."

"I don't know what's the fun is about having foam go up your ass. Come on let's drain some of the water will ya?"

"No the water is shut off. This is all we get."

"Is this your trick to make me smell better?"

"Yup." I smiled at him.

"Well it's about to back fire." I stared at him and he gave me a little chuckle. "Do you want me to scrub your back?" I tried to move away from him, but he pinned me down and began to finger me. "Why so shy Kagome?

"No!" I exclaimed. "Stop!" I tried to stand up, but he forced me back down. I fell on my ass. "I could have fallen you know!"

"Don't worry so much. Don't you trust me by now?" He begins to play with my breast while fingering me. He sees my expression of pleasure on my face and smirks. He fondles my breast with both of his hands now and every so often nips at my ear. I blush madly and we kiss. When I was distracted he slid his fingers back inside of me. He left a trail of kisses down my neck. He pulls me closer to him. I screamed, but he wouldn't let me come.

"Stop it, Inuyasha! Water is getting inside of me! God damn it Inuyasha! It's boiling hot!" He laughed at me. I get my body out of the water to prevent me coming inside the bath tub. I thought I was safe before he pinned me down in that position. Once he had made me helpless he looked at my ass.

"You're soaking wet." He shoved himself inside of me. I shuddered.

"You're a sick bastard you know! Can't you just take a bath!"

"You seem to like it none the less. You're awfully wet for some one who isn't enjoying this." He thrusted faster and faster as I came closer to the end. I could tell he was fully enjoying watching me suffer like this.

"Please, Inuyasha! Not in my bathroom!" I couldn't help it. I fell over the edge in my own bathroom. I collapsed onto the bathroom floor. It was cold and wet from the spilled water from the bath tub. He shortly came after me.

"Man we were in that bath for a long time!" I commented.

"I'll say! I'm steamed up! But it was a good bath! I hope the water gets shut off again soon!"

"Next time I'm going to a public bath house."

"Fine by me! I didn't know you wanted to go public!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The weekend was coming to an end. I looked back at it and I realized that I had a pretty good time. Sunday was here and I was reluctant to go back. I wanted to lie here in my bed with Inuyasha while the sunlight danced upon my face. We were spooning with each other all last night. We talked about our hopes and dreams. He told me things I never thought he would trust in me.

This was truly blissful. Inuyasha gathered me up closer to him. He growled in my ears. He knew I loved it when he did that. The vibrations were very soothing. I knew I could stay like this forever, but for the time being everything was perfect. I heard the birds chirping from outside.

"Inuyasha," I muttered. He shifted which told me that he was listening. "You have to go back today, but I have to stay here." He looked at me. I turn over so that I could look at him. "I have to stay here a little awhile so that I can clean up before my family gets home."

"I could help you ya know."

"No, my family is coming back today and I don't know when. I can't risk them see us together. I might be gone for one more day, but that's because I have to spend some time with them." He was reluctant, but he agreed. "I will take you back to your time, but then I have to go back." We stayed like that until it was around nine o'clock. We got up and headed toward the well, but not before I packed goodies for Miroku and Shippo. I made them scarves.

We jumped down through the well and traveled trough time together. Inuyasha held me close to him and he kissed me. The blue light was flashing through my eyelids. We both landed on our feet on the other side. Inuyasha threw me out of the well and he quickly joined me by my side. "Kagome!" I turned around to see Shippo running towards me. I opened my arms and caught him.

"Hey, Shippo. What did you and Miroku do while I was gone?"

"We went into a different village every day and spent the night at some woman's house that he had just met. Did you bring me anything?"

"Of coarse Shippo." I pulled his present out of my back pack. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He rips of the paper and nuzzled the scarf. "It's so warm. What is it?"

"It's a scarf. Here let me put it on you." I take the scarf from him and wrapped it around his neck.

"Neat. Thanks Kagome."

"Here." I handed him the other scarf. "Give this one to Miroku if you see him. I have to get back to my own time."

"Why Kagome? Didn't you spend time with them while you were gone?"

"No they weren't home yet."

"So what did you and Inuyasha do while there were gone?" I smiled, but did not reply. I simply ruffled his hair and waved goodbye to him and Inuyasha. I jumped through the well. I hit the ground when I realized that I left my books in my bag and I went back to go get them.

When I returned to the feudal era I heard Inuyasha and Miroku talking amongst themselves. "Did I hear that right Inuyasha? Did you and lady Kagome stay the whole weekend alone with each other?"

"Ya so what of it?"

"What did you two do?" He didn't answer quickly. He seemed to be pondering what kind of answer to give to Miroku.

"None of your business you nosy monk." I heard them walking away. I smiled. Inuyasha cared enough about me that he wouldn't boast about it. With that thought in mind I trusted him a little bit more.

**The End**


End file.
